User talk:Beautifuldreamer4
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Creddie/@comment-Beautifuldreamer4-20110517175827 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 17:58, May 17, 2011 Regarding Creddie & Niranda Wiki Hi, This is just a note that a wiki for Creddie & Niranda is now under development since the last one was inactive. Here's a link if you would like to check it out. It is currently under construction, so if you would like to help us out or contribute in any way, your efforts would be appreciated. We are currently putting together a board of admins, so please speak to the wiki creator Creddie 4 real-remember, we can only have a limited number of admins, and you must ship Creddie and/or Niranda and be fair and experienced with the wiki to be eligible. Thanks in advance! We appreciate any help with getting the wiki organized :) CreddieLuv4eva-Feel free to leave me a message! :) 22:41, June 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: userboxes Sure! It's not that hard, you just have to kind of concentrate to make sure the HTML coding is right, and get the hang of it. I wrote a blog about it here, so just follow the instructions carefully and it should work out for you (it's easiest if you make sure you either have a pic or gif on your computer you want to use, or if you pick one already on the wiki to use and know its jpg file name, for example, Creddiedance.jpg). If you have any problems or questions, just ask I can help! Also check Katydidit's page, or ask Rachim or MusicManiac12323 for futher help since they're both pretty much experts at it (Rachim made an instruction video). Good luck! :) CreddieLuv4eva-Feel free to leave me a message! :) 15:52, June 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: userbox code Here's how the code should look to start- cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" style="width:238px; background:Red; border:3px solid blue;" |style="width:45px; height:45px; background:#violet; text-align:center; font-size:14pt;"|File:PICNAME|70px |style="font-size:10pt; padding:4pt; line-height:1.25em;"|This user can't get enough of Seddie!!! This is how it should look before adding a pic, fiddling with text, font color and sie, etc. Let me know if you need anymore help! :) CreddieLuv4eva-Feel free to leave me a message! :) 02:28, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Userbox problems I saw it on the Creddie page... :0 not sure why it wouldn't work? Make sure that: 1. The pic is uploaded to the wiki, and you spelled the jpg file name right (example-Creddie789.jpg) 2. Did you write text into it? If so, make sure the parameters are same as in the example. In other words, don't mess with the width, height, padding or background colors thingies. Just check that the text-alignment is right (I like it to be aligned left not center), the font size fits in the box, and it doesn't overlap the picture at all. Make sure you have two of these [ after the | and before the File: , and two of these ] after 70px. Also check that the |style=" things start on their own lines, like below: |{cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" style="width:238px; background:Red; border:3px solid blue;" |style="width:45px; height:45px; background:#violet; text-align:center; font-size:14pt;"|File:PICNAME|70px |style="font-size:10pt; padding:4pt; line-height:1.25em;"|This user can't get enough of Creddie!!! }| Your code should look the same as this (with adjustments). Did you try previewing the box before you saved it? CreddieLuv4eva-Feel free to leave me a message! :) 23:15, June 14, 2011 (UTC) userbox Hmm so your code looks right? and the picture is uploaded and everything? I don't understand why it's not showing any text if you wrote it, and if the picture is uploaded to the wiki it should be showing. Hmm...as long as the code is done right it shouldn't just be a blue strip. Okay you may want to mail MusicManiac12323 since she's really good at it, or ask Rachim for her userbox-making video. I'm not sure why it isn't working! It should be :( I might ask an admin about it, there might be a bug. CreddieLuv4eva-Feel free to leave me a message! :) 23:37, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Your userbox Your userbox was very good. You made a few mistake that are easy to fix. First of all you have to make sure that the |} is on it's own line at the end. Next, the |style should also be on it's own line. Also, the jpg section should not be on it's own line, because if it is the picture will come out seperatly and not as part of a code. Continued I really wish I could post out the code and show you exactly how the code looks, but I can't do that without the website actually showing the image that the code corresponds for. Hello =) I noticed you have a Bat picture for you Avatar. Do you like Beck/Cat? ElectricMeadowsOfSeddie Talk to me! =D 18:49, July 13, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome! I'm a huge Bat shipper, they're my Victorious OTP =) I ship Bat, Jandre, and Tribbie for Victorious ships. I love them all, but Bat and Jandre the most xD ElectricMeadowsOfSeddie Talk to me! =D 23:47, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm Zazeendot, a HUGE Seddie shipper, and I just wanted to say that, even though you still like Creddie, I'm glad you are open to Seddie! I hope you don't get any baggage from anybody!